Never Leave Me
by DarkChoWriter
Summary: A Piper and Leo fic. This takes place in Saving Private Leo. What if Leo hadn't been able to save Piper? What would happen to the Charmed Ones? But what if it wasn't Piper's time to leave? That should be enough details. Plz enjoy the story and R+R.


Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. Enjoy this story.  
  
Leo went over to Piper to heal her. He pumped her chest to keep her blood flowing. Piper's ghost was still floating in the air. "Leo hurry!" she yelled. Leo looked at his wife and then put his hands over her wound. Nothing. No light had shown. Piper's head had gone up from the roof. "Piper! Fight it!" he yelled. Phoebe and Paige were crying. "Piper please no..." Phoebe said. It was too late Piper was gone. She was dead. She died the same way Prue died. They were both murdered. Prue by a demon and Piper by killer ghosts. Strange enough they were both the oldest. Paige and Phoebe went over to Piper's lifeless body. "No.no. Please Piper come back." Phoebe cried. "Piper please don't leave us here." Paige cried. Leo just sat there looking at Piper. She was gone. "Damn Nathan and Rick. Damn them both!" he thought. Phoebe called Cole from the penthouse and he got there in a matter of minutes. "Phoebe what happened? Baby. Why are you crying" he asked. Phoebe ran over to him. "Cole.... Piper's..... Piper's......." she said. "Piper's what Phoebe?" he asked. "She's dead Cole. She's dead." she cried. Cole held her close to him. Knowing that she was dead put a smile on his face. "It's okay baby. It's okay." he said.  
  
The rest of the night Leo was nowhere to be found. Paige was in her room just crying her eyes out and Phoebe doing the same. Cole was in the lair making his plan a little easier. "How could you not have forseen this? This is perfect. Piper's gone. That means it'll be easier for me to get Phoebe to our side." he said. "I didn't forsee this because she's coming back." she replied. "What?" he asked. "She's coming back." she replied. "Prue didn't have it that easy why are they making it easy for her?" he said  
  
Brief A/N: (sits in computer yelling "Why you little....wait I wrote it..... Oops....lol........ Continue on reading while I go punch myself in the face.)  
  
"Piper wasn't suppose to leave this world. It wasn't her time. Prue only died because it was her time to leave this world." she said. "No there must be some way........" he began to say. "And there's nothing you can do about it." she said. He got enraged and started to throw fireballs all over the place. Some even killed demons who had just shimmered in. "So you must have some sympathy." she said. As soon as he cooled down he shimmered back to manor not knowing he was being watched.  
  
Phoebe went over to the attic. But she saw that Paige was there. "Hey." she said. "Hey Phoebe." she replied. Paige was touching Piper's face. "I just feel so terrible now." she said. "I had to endure much more pain then right now." she replied. "Like what?" she asked. "Like worrying about Cole when he was gone. Prue's death. Searching for a life.....and now Piper's death." she replied. Paige hugged her. "We'll get through this don't worry." she replied. Leo orbed in. "My god Leo.... how are you feeling?" Paige asked. "I don't know what to feel now. I wanted to see Piper up in heaven but....... I couldn't find her." he replied. "Leo come here." Phoebe said. She hugged Leo with all her might. Leo cried softly. "I never wanted this to happen Phoebe. You know that." he cried. "I know Leo. I know." she replied. Leo continued to cry and Paige and Phoebe cried along with him.  
  
That night everyone except for Cole of course had the thoughts of Piper in their mind. Leo lie on his and Piper's bed. There was an empty space to the side of him that just tore his heart into pieces. He soon drifted off to sleep. Piper meanwhile was walking around the manor in her angel-like grace since technically she was an angel. She went over to Paige's room and kissed her on the forehead. She did the same to Phoebe. She looked at Cole and said "I have more interesting and violent things to do to you." She then went over to Leo. She kissed him on the lips. He felt it since technically he's dead too. He opened his eyes and saw a beautiful angel with long brown hair in a white gown and wings. Once he was fully awake he saw that it was Piper. "Piper......." he said. Piper put her finger to his lips. "Shh. Leo I miss you so much." she said. "You have no idea how much I miss you." he replied. "I'll be in your arms soon. Trust me on that. I'm coming back Leo. I'm coming back." she said. She then orbed up. Leo was confused. But he knew Piper's promises were always sincere. He drifted off to sleep again with thoughts of Piper.  
  
A few days later Phoebe,Paige,Cole,and Leo were at the church for Piper's funeral. Everyone was there. All the innocents that she had helped save were there. It was going to be an open casket funeral. No autospy was done and no blood was withdrawn from Piper. Courtesy of Darryl. Piper laid in the casket. Leo and everyone else took their seats. The minister began to speak. "Today we are here to say goodbye to a beloved angel. Piper had done many good things in here time and she shall truly be missed." she said. She then went over to the 3 white and lite candles. "Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust, This angel who was taken away from us, Will live on in our hearts.... Forever." she said. She blew out the first candle,then the second,and then the third. As soon as she did so Phoebe and Paige automatically went histerical. Cole was comforting Phoebe and Leo and Paige were comforting each other.  
  
As soon as the guest said there goodbyes Leo went over to the casket and touched Piper's face. "I wish I could've saved you." he said softly. Piper was still watching and getting permission from the elders she could go back in her body. Since it wasn't her time to leave the world Piper could go back. Piper then slowly went back into her body. She opened her eyes very slowly. "Leo?" she said. Leo then wiped his tears and looked at her again. "Tell me that I'm dreaming." he said. "You're not. I'm really here Leo. And right now I don't think I wanna be worm-chow yet." she said. Leo picked her up out of the casket very slowly. Phoebe and Paige ran over to her quickly. "Oh my god Piper. It's you it's really you!" Phoebe said. "Thank god." Paige said. Phoebe,Piper,and Paige cried with joy. Piper went over to Leo and they shared about the longest and most passionate kiss they have ever shared during their whole marriage. Once they broke it off they gasped for air and they resumed kissing each other. "I love you." she said. "I love you too." he replied. They hugged and Leo picked her up and swunged her up off the ground and then back down. "God I missed you." she said. "And I'm not leaving you out of my sight again." he replied. They kissed again. Paige and Phoebe were overwhelmed. Phoebe went over to Cole and kissed him. They all got together and said their blessings and then left back to the manor.  
  
Once everything was settled down Leo and Piper got to go to a peaceful sleep. But tonight they couldn't sleep and they couldn't get enough of each other. They kissed. "Piper...You have no idea how much I missed your kisses." he said. "That's funny I thought I kissed you this morning." she said sarcasticly. They both laughed. "Honey, you know I missed you too." she replied. Leo held her close to him. "Never leave me Leo." she said. "I won't." he replied. She turned her head to him. "I almost left you." she said. "But you're here now." he said. "Yeah....just promise me never leave me." she said. Leo kissed her. "I promise as long as you promise." he said. "With all my heart." she replied. They kissed passionately and drifted off to sleep.  
  
So what did y'all think? I just wanted to make this story cause well frankly it felt like to me that it had to be on this site. lol. Well plz review. 


End file.
